Hamidullah (Bagram detainee)
Hamidullah}} | place_of_birth = | date_of_arrest = 2009-06 | place_of_arrest = Kandahar | arresting_authority = American | date_of_release = 2009-10 | place_of_release = | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = Afghanistan | detained_at = the black jail, Bagram | id_number = | group = | alias = Haji Lala | charge = no charge (extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript = | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Hamidullah is a citizen of Afghanistan who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States' Bagram Theater Internment Facility. He was interviewed by the New York Times in November 2007, and gave an account of his detention, first in "the black prison" and then in Bagram. mirror On November 28, 2009, Allisa J. Rubin published an article in The New York Times which reports on Hamidullah's description of his detention. Rubin reported that Hamidullah was a car parts dealer. He said he was captured in June of 2009, and held until October of 2009, and that he spent his first six weeks in the "black jail", a secret annex to the main Bagram facility, where interrogation techniques like sleep deprivation, prohibited under the Detainee Treatment Act of 2005, were still practiced. Rubin reported that Hamidullah described being subjected to sleep deprivation, but that while he could hear other detainees being beaten, and screaming while they were being beaten, he was not beaten himself. He said that detainees had no access to natural light, were made to wear opaque googles, earmuffs and shackes, when being moved around, and weren't allowed to know what time it was, so they didn't know when to pray. Hamidullah described being apprehended when his house was raided at 11:30 pm, one night in June 2009. He and a guest were both taken away. The Americans came in three helicopters, but only one landed. He spent 37 days in "the black prison", a prison where detainees were disoriented and sleep deprived, by loud noises, and the lack of any natural light. He couldn't bring himself to eat the American food served there. He said that while he wasn't beaten there, other detainees were: Hamidullah said the black prison was also called "Tor Jail". Hamidullah said his interrogators believed he was Faida Mohammed, because they both shared the nickname "Haji Lala". He didn't know Faida Mohammed personally, only by reputation. He knew he had been a Taliban official, prior to the Taliban's collapse, but he knew nothing about his subsequent activities. Hamidullah told the New York Times he was only interrogated twice after his transfer to Bagram. On January 16, 2010, in response to a court order, the Department of Defense published its first official list of detainees held in the Bagram Theater Internment Facility. It listed 645 individuals held in the camp on September 22, 2009. It listed four individuals held there, named "Hamidullah", with sequence numbers: 001869, 003658, 003718, 003881. References Category:Bagram Theater Internment Facility detainees Category:Living people